Convergent
by xXFallenSnowAngelXx
Summary: What if the world outside the gates...is Panem? With President Snow ready to do anything to destroy the fire to the rebellion, the factions are only adding to the fire of sedition. *Set post-Insurgent and Catching Fire*
1. Prologue

**CONVERGENT**

"What if the world outside the fence...is Panem?"

Ever since the revelation of a world beyond the factions, it has been turmoil in Tris's world. The factions and factionless have branched off into two groups—those who want to open the fence, and those who do not. But when the fence is mysteriously breached one day, Tris knows that the factions can't hide any longer.

In the Capitol, President Snow has never tried to open the gates in the edge of district woods of District 9 and 7. He has never wondered about what lies in the gate once. Security has always been tight around the woods surrounding the gates but has never truly bothered with it at all. Until now. Before now, he has never thought that there would be anything or anyone in the gates. Now the guards around the gates are reporting suspicious things. Loud noises coming from the large area that the gates close off. The sound of old machinery. But even worse—they are all pointing to one thing: there may be civilization within the gates.

President Snow cannot let the citizens of District 9 or 7 realize that there is a world within the gates—a world without the ruling of the Capitol. That will be another spark—a bigger one, added to that of the existence of Katniss Everdeen. That means one thing: destroy all civilization within the gates before they can contaminate Panem.

** PROLOGUE**

Enjoying the lovely scenery of white roses in his garden, President Coriolanus Snow sits on a stone bench and admires his work. Old age has never appealed to him as a child but that is nugatory now. He has everything anyone sane would ever want. Power, control, and an empire at the tip of his fingers. The thought of that makes his wrinkled lips curl up.

The rose garden is so blindly white that it's almost reiterative. Coriolanus would throw the roses away if they didn't have the strongest, most pungent scent. The scent that can cover the smell of blood sores from his mouth wounds. Coriolanus resents those wounds but what has to be done has to be done. How else can he take out his competitors for his power? Poison knows him as well as he knows it. He had been playing with fire and though his own life had not been extinguished, fire leaves scorch marks.

Fire. The smile turns into a grimace. He will still have to deal with 'the girl on fire' after her last seditious act in the arena of the 74th Hunger Games. He will have to find a way to dispose of her indirectly but the task is already proving difficult. With the Quarter Quell just a few months away, Coriolanus knows he must find a way to destroy her while not turning her into a martyr at the same time.

He growls in frustration. Since when can a sixteen year old girl take down his empire? No, it will not happen. It must never, ever happen.

"President Snow!"

Coriolanus sighs as his youngest employee runs up to him, slightly out of breath. Like most Capitol inhabitants, his skin is dyed light orange, seeming even brighter than usual in the sunlight. There are streaks of neon yellow down his dark hair and his eyes are a kaleidescope of colours. Shifting and changing with every movement and gleaming in the sunlight.

"What is it Augustus?" Coriolanus asks him, keeping his tone pleasant as young Augustus attempts to catch his breath.

"The monitors...they say..." Augustus takes another gasp of air before he goes on. "...People in fences."

"At the gate?" Coriolanus asks him, brow furrowing. Oh how control comes with such prices. Not only will he have to extinguish Katniss Everdeen's flame, but now there seems to be another group of civilization within the gates on the edges of the district woods.

Augustus nods. "At first, we thought they were the animals from before the muttations but we've been hearing shouting and yelling now. Human voices. I've been sent from a hovercraft from that area to report immediately."

"Hmm." Coriolanus touches the waxy white petal of the rose and trails down to the stem, careful to make sure his fingers do not linger on the sharp thorns. Another reason for roses—they look innocent yet they are betraying. Coriolanus finds this concept to fit his own personality. He can appear as a kindly grandfather and yet be as harsh as the thorns on the roses. He is unforgiving to those who have wronged him.

_Katniss Everdeen, _his mind whispers.

"Keep a watch on the gates," Coriolanus says. "Once I have finished some important business, I will meet you and the rest of the guards at the gates. We will attempt to breach them. For now, return there and continue normal business until I arrive."

Augustus bows and hurries away from the garden leaving Coriolanus alone with his thoughts.

And suddenly, it hits him.

He knows what to do.

A sinister smile creeps up his lips with no witnesses around to see such dark emotions at play. _The Quarter Quell, _his mind whispers again. _Change the rules. Draw the victors in and Katniss Everdeen will be gone._

She cannot win again. Not with the vicious victors from District 2. No, she can't win.

And finally, the girl on fire will be destroyed at last. Panem will be stronger than it has ever been with her death in the Games.

No one can survive the odds.

* * *

***There was supposed to be spaces between the letters in the chapter name...sighs* Okay, this idea has been circulating in my head for a while and let me clarify this: I DID NOT STEAL THIS FROM ANYONE. It was an original idea that I'm pretty sure popped up in someone's head too. The updates will be pret-ty slow. I'll probably start uploading during November or October.**

**Anyways, the Panem sites and scenery will be following the ones said on the official Hunger Games Adventure Games. The districts around Chicago are not revealed yet. I may (most likely) be wrong about the gate locations and I'll change it once the game releases the area of the districts.**

**Anyways, I'll be following the Hunger Games plotline very closely. I've chosen to name this 'Convergent' because it matches AND I think the official third book will be named "Abstergent" or "Resurgent". Think of Convergent as an alternate universe of the third one. :)**

**I'll probably do first-person present-tense for Tris and Katniss's POV. If anyone has different ideas, don't hesitate to tell me! But I WON'T be revolving around too many character's voices in first-person. Just clarifying.**


	2. 1: Tris

_"The video stops. The projector glows blue against the wall. I clutch Tobias's hand, and there is a moment of silence like withheld breaths._

_Then the shouting begins."_

_-Insurgent pg.525 _

**CHAPTER** O N E

**T R I S**

**A**t first there is only one voice and then the others gradually add themselves amongst it until everyone is screaming just to be heard. I can barely hear myself over the cacophony. Tobias is shouting something too but I can't make out his words. All I see are moving lips and wild hand gestures in the air. The surrounding noises are deafening—the sound of fear and confusion mixed together.

Fear and confusion are not good combinations. It brings out the darkness in us—the trapped animal who feels nothing but helpless. Feeling that way will cause havoc amongst others because the only way to make themselves feel stronger is to single another person out. The vociferous noise feels endless until one voice miraculously rises above the others.

_ "Silence!"_

Shocked at the sudden interlude, everyone is stunned to silence and all eyes are drawn to the person who had spoken. Her eyes are fiery with something that looks like anger, her jaw is locked, and her fists are clenched. Then, she directs those orbs of anger straight at me. Fear and confusion—with enough misguided emotions, it can turn into anger and hatred.

_ "Prior."_

There are only two Priors here and I doubt that she is talking about my brother, who is staring blankly up at the wall where Amanda Ritter—or Edith _Prior_ had been projected. She must be my grandmother. My grandmother. In appearance, she is alike to my mother with her fair complexion and her soft smile so she must the mother of my mother. She was the Dauntless leader that allowed her daughter, a _Divergent_, to escape their clutches.

And if this is the peace project she's talking about, we have failed. All these violent deaths—for nothing but a secret a faction couldn't face? We were _supposed_ to bring peace—be better than what we have turned out to be. Only the Abnegations have remained true to their virtues—the other factions have strayed away, blinded by their own greed and obsessions.

Tobias tightens his hold on my hand as Evelyn ambles towards me. All I can think about are her words:_"My dear girl, I am his family. I am permanent. You are only temporary."_ I stand straighter, gathering the remnants of my bravery. Her eyes flit to his hand and then back to my face. Then she speaks in a tranquil voice that clashes with the emotion brewing in her eyes, "Tris Prior, what is the meaning of this?"

Tori stands up and winces slightly as weight is put on her leg that was shot but musters enough strength to step up beside Evelyn. They may have been working against each other earlier but now all attention is focused on me. "Not only are you a traitor," Tori hisses at me, still blinded by her vengeance for her brother's death, "but are you giving false information as well?"

"What?" I say, feeling anger stir. They have found someone to pinpoint their erroneous confusion on—me. This is simply because I share the same namesake. "How can you possibly—"

"We are saying that you somehow made false footage. Was your goal to tear apart all five factions from the start?" Tori inquires, still glaring at me though I see that there is some doubt in her eyes. She must know that I couldn't have done this. Doesn't she remember the person I am? "Your brother, who is in Erudite—," she spits the word out like it is filth, "—must have helped you."

"No!" I say so forcefully that Tori doesn't respond. The past few days, Caleb and I have barely agreed on anything. In fact, I felt more betrayed by him than anyone else. "You think I did this? You think my goal was to—"

Evelyn interrupts me before I can finish speaking; her eyes calmer than it had been earlier. Sensing her regain of what little power over these people are left, she speaks. "We will ignore this for now, though you are going into questioning with us. We will continue from where we left off—"

"No!" someone shouts. It's all silent and everyone stares at me. I realize that _I'm_ the one who shouted. I can't back down now. I won't back down now. Since I started it, I will finish this. "No," I repeat quieter but more firmly as I look around the room. "You can't just _pretend_ that you never saw this. You can't do that. We can't live our lives being ignorant—knowing that _so many lives_ have been lost." My voice cracks and I think about my parents—dead, because of this. Because of a truth that Jeanine and everyone who agreed with her couldn't face. We have failed their peace project. We have failed but I still refuse to think that it's futile to try when we've gotten so far. "We were supposed to bring _peace_," I say, pushing some tears in with the heel of my palm so they don't fall down my cheeks and give everyone else the image of a weak, crying child. "_Peace_. What have we become?"

There are murmurs amongst the crowd and I think about Lynn—the girl with the tough exterior and the layer of vulnerability beneath that. She's gone because of this secret. Her death shouldn't go wasted. No one's death should. Life isn't meant to be wasted—it's given to use to make a change in the world. In this case, the world beyond the gates that holds us in.

It's clear that Evelyn to going to ignore me or trial me for my crimes of speaking against her in her new system so I speak before she does, "I'm not going to continue living obliviously. This is the truth that I was fighting for and I won't let it go so easily. I'm leaving and if anyone agrees, they should leave too." Tobias tightens his grip on my hand and gives Evelyn a pointed look. With that, we turn and leave. The factionless guards don't even fire at us, much less stop us.

Evelyn doesn't say anything, not even to Tobias, and I leave the Erudite Headquarters with the moon still high in the sky. The rain has stopped.

_ Be brave_, Tobias's voice from so long ago whispers to me. I have been brave enough for one day. I'm worn and I just want to let the pain of everyone's death crush me even for just a second. After standing strong for so long, I deserve a moment of weakness for all the times I've continued on.

_Like a wild animal, the truth is too powerful to remain caged_, the Candor manifesto says.

And it's true. The wild animal has been set loose tonight along with the loss of many lives. We are caged and the wild animal within cannot consent to that. The only thing is: _will the truth destroy us?_

+8+8+

When I turned around again, I hadn't expected anyone to be behind us. Jeanine preferred peaceful safety over chaotic truth even when her tactics got out of hand. Caleb preferred the same thing—preferred it enough to turn a blind eye when his family members needed help.

The entire walk had been silent, with Tobias's hand slipped into mine and the cool night air around us chilling our flesh. Silent tears had fallen as I walked on, not to be deterred as I wiped them away with my free hand. I wasn't even aware of which direction I walked in until I ended up at the Abnegation sector where the factionless and other Dauntless—once our allies, now our enemies, had spent the earlier portion of the night.

It's only then do I think about the consequences of my actions. Something, as Caleb had once told me, I never think about. Standing there at number thirty-seven's front door, I wonder what will become of us now. Are we fugitives? Will Evelyn and her new military group without the factions hunt us down? While going through the thoughts, there's a tingling sensation at the back of my neck and I involuntarily turn around, expecting to be greeted by the empty night street.

More than ten people are behind me and it comes as such a surprise that I merely stare at them with wide eyes. Uriah is standing closest to me, his eyes bloodshot from crying over Lynn's death. Cara is there too, looking somber while her left sleeve is covered with drying blood. There are others too—like Shauna, and Zeke. I can't distinguish the rest in the darkness and the others ones that I can see are the Amity infiltrates that came with Johanna.

"You looked shocked," Uriah comments, his dark eyes on me.

"I never thought anyone else would follow me out," I manage. My eyes scan the group and my stomach contracts. We're still just a small group compared to the rest. Christina's inquiry about possible transmitters in the poison they released at the Erudite Headquarters makes me feel nauseous. If it's true, the ones who have control to the transmitter can easily make us commit suicide…like the night when Marlene died. "Where's Christina?" I ask.

"She's at the Erudite Headquarters," Uriah says. At my crestfallen look, he clarifies. "They have medical assistance. They're removing the bullet from her leg. She's with her mother and sister."

When I don't speak, Uriah continues talking. "Tris, we're not the only ones who agree with you. There are more."

I let out a breath that I don't realize I'm holding. I look for more familiar faces in the group. Hector is almost hidden by Zeke, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Robert stands closer to the back. Therese, the factionless woman who used to be in Erudite is here too.

"You're right about their ignorance," Therese says. "My friends have died and while Evelyn's idea of a society is tempting, we can't ignore what's in front of us now."

The relief I feel from their agreement is so alleviating that my knees are feeling weak from all the weight my shoulders had to carry. "Thank you," I manage. "Thank you."

"What will we do now?" Shauna says, more of a demand than a question. "I'm sure Evelyn and Tori will hunt us down and trial us before killing us like we did with Eric." Her tone is dry with dark humour. "They'll be guarding the gates now. We'll be killed if we even try breaching them."

I press my hand against my forehead, feeling the coolness of my skin. "We have to try something. Convince the others. There are more people who agree, aren't there?" I feel like a small animal trapped in a cage. The urge to just_ break free_ is overwhelming. But what's on the other side? After the video, I feel as if I won't be mentally ready for the things I'll see outside.

But if I stay here and do nothing, I will be like Jeanine, who was too afraid to confront the world outside after being trapped for so long.

Tobias senses that I don't want to be in command and he easily takes that position from me. "First, we'll worry about our numbers and staying alive," he says. "I know my mother; she won't try to kill us. Some of you may dislike her, but she's not as ruthless as you think.

"We'll deal with this in the morning. Find somewhere to rest and we'll send a smaller group to head to the Erudite Headquarters tomorrow," he finishes. They nod and dispatch into separate locations and I hold my breath while watching them disappear into the night.

"What is it?" Tobias whispers, his breath tickling against my ear.

"There are people who actually believe me," I say. "Sometimes…sometimes I feel like a little girl—like I'm just a child. And I am. I'm sixteen and yet there are still people willing to follow me." When I say the words, I can hear Jeanine speaking to me. _"Sometimes you insist that you are not a little girl, and sometimes you insist that you are. What I am curious to know is: How do you really view yourself?"_

I'm not sure of the answer myself.

"It's because we believe in you," Tobias says, opening the door to his old home and leading me inside.

But as I step in, I wonder why a part of me secretly agrees with Jeanine in forgetting that there is a world outside the fence.

* * *

**I tried to write as in character as possible. Criticism is welcomed! :) This is a little shorter than I would have liked. Possibly a longer chapter next time.  
Edit!: I extended and edited this so it was longer. Next chapter will either be Tris or Katniss. Since there's already a book (Catching Fire) in her point of view, I'll try to alternate the storyline to fit the Divergent aspect. **


End file.
